my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. An identical copy of this sound effect, Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - CROW CALLING, is also available on The Mix I Broadcast Music Library. A similar sound effect, Sound Ideas, BIRD, CARRION CROW - CARRION CROW, CORVUS CORONE, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS, is on Rural Sound Effects Library by Digiffects - Series C. Info * First recorded: Early 1990's * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: Canada * Year debut: October 17, 1992 * First heard: A Thing is Born (The Addams Family episode) * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Debut, heard once in "A Thing is Born" and "Itt's Over".) * American Dad! * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * The Angry Beavers * Arthur * Barney & Friends * Ben 10 * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Math!" and "Animals In Our House?".) * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Not My Potato".) * Caillou (Heard once in "It's Not too big for Me!".) * The Cleveland Show * Desperate Housewives * EastEnders * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard in "'Who'll Help Hansel & Gretel".) * The Garfield Show * Groundling Marsh * Halloween Wars * Kim Possible * Lethal Weapon * The Loud House (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru".) * The Middle (Heard only in the intro.) * The Mr. Men Show * Nature Cat * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Ed is Dead".) * Rugrats * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Heard once in "Sick Day.") * The Simpsons * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "Three Steam Engines Gruff".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard in "Growin' Pains".) * VeggieTales (Heard once in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed".) * Wishbone * Without a Trace Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (2006) * The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * Barbie and her Sisters in A Pony Tale (2013) * Blind Justice (1994) * Cars (2006) * Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) * Epic (2013) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * The Lorax (2012) * Maniac Magee (2003) * The Muppets (2011) * Room on the Broom (2013) * The Sandlot 2 (2005) * Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! (2005) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Turbo (2013) * Whatever It Takes (2000) * Wolf (1994) * Zootopia (2016) Documentaries * Southwestern Gems: Our Desert National Parks (2016) Video Games Arcade: * Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers * Super Street Fighter II Turbo PC: * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown Deluxe * 4x4 Evolution * 4x4 Evo 2 * Europe Racer * Jeep 4x4 Evo 2 * Jeep 4x4: Trail of Life * John Deere: Drive Green * Junior Encyclopedias: The Farm * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Soccer Mania * Let's Explore the Farm With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Master Rallye * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Polar Golfer * Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo * Putt-Putt Travels Through Time * Rally Championship Xtreme * Rally Trophy * Supercar Street Challenge * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct PlayStation: * Europe Racer * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * The Dukes of Hazzard: Racing for Home * Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure PlayStation 2: * Bob the Builder * Bob the Builder: Festival of Fun * Dog's Life * Lego Soccer Mania * Master Rallye * Rally Championship * Red Dead Revolver * Supercar Street Challenge PlayStation 3: * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (Heard in various pitches.) * Midnight Club: Los Angeles * Red Dead Redemption * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground PlayStation Network: * Red Dead Revolver Microsoft Xbox: * Red Dead Revolver Microsoft Xbox 360: * Cars * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (Heard in various pitches.) * Midnight Club: Los Angeles * Red Dead Redemption * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground Nintendo 64: * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Nintendo GameCube: * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Rally Championship Game Boy Advance: * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Nintendo Wii: * Bob the Builder: Festival of Fun * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (Heard in various pitches.) * Rayman Raving Rabbids * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Used for Guays.) Nintendo Wii U: * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Nintendo 3DS: * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon iOS: * Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo * Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Android: * Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo * Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) (Video Game) Commercials Videos * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "Math".) * Sing & Dance With Barney (1999) (Videos) Trailers Teasers * A Stikbot Murder Mystery (Teaser) (2017) App Games * Bird Zapper (App Games) * Dr. Panda Veggie Garden (App Games) Miscellaneous * Microsoft Plus! 95 * Microsoft Plus! 98 * Microsoft Plus! for Kids * Windows ME * Windows NT 4.0 Workstation Resource Kit Music Videos * Taio Cruz - Hangover (2011) * Taylor Swift (Heard in "Look What You Made Me Do".) YouTube Videos * Angry Video Game Nerd Anime * Doraemon * RWBY (Heard once in "The Emerald Forest Part 2" and "Round One"; twice in "The Badge and the Burden Part 2".) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links